Killerwatt
Killerwatts are Slayer monsters that require level 37 Slayer to kill. Wear insulated boots to enter the Killerwatt plane; if you are not wearing insulated boots before you enter the portal, Professor Oddenstein will warn you. If you enter without them or take them off after you are inside, you will get hit for up to ~1500 life points by the thunderclouds inside the area. Killerwatts initially appear as passive spheres of electricity, but when they are attacked they become aggressive immediately, growing arms and a tail. Like aviantese, they will retaliate as soon as the attack option is selected, regardless of whether the player has landed a hit on them. Killerwatt drops include common fire and Nature runes, and the occasional air or fire battlestaff drop. At around 50 Defence, food isn't required with good armour as they do not hit often. Players with level 55 Magic can use the fire and nature rune drops to turn the other drops into coins. Killerwatts also drop ashes; players can bring urns for Prayer experience. Warning: Killerwatts are much more dangerous than their combat level suggests; both their ranged and melee attacks are as fast as dual wielded "fastest" weapons, and their ranged attacks are exceptionally accurate. Instead of relying on protection prayers, it is better to bring food and use your prayer for attack boosts. Players cannot use the Dwarf multicannon in the Killerwatt plane. Location Killerwatts can be found on the Killerwatt plane, by stepping through a portal on the top floor of Draynor Manor. During the Enlightened Journey quest, it was revealed by the balloon travelling screen that killerwatts inhabit clouds. However, players cannot engage them in battle here. Strengths and weaknesses Killerwatts use both ranged and melee, and can hit very rapidly. Their ranged attack are quite dangerous but their melee attacks are much milder. Their weakness is crush, therefore it is advised to bring a crush weapon such as a warhammer or mace. Wear melee armour to defend against the ranged attack; a full set of Void Knight equipment is also a good option, with its accuracy and damage bonuses. Strategy Killerwatts attack in a manner similar to Aviansie; when they are attacked regardless of whether the player can hit them, they will immediately become aggressive. This can be taken advantage of, however, as if the killerwatt lands the first strike, it will only use its weaker melee attacks. To make this happen, select a killerwatt at a distance. You must not be standing in your target's area (you can see that the clouds form small separate territories once you know what to look for). Once the killerwatt becomes aggressive, immediately click the ground near you to avoid running towards it. Your target is now considered the "attacker" and will track you while you approach. When you get near, it will attack with melee. There are two potentially serious mistakes you can make; you can select a target that is too close, and find yourself under heavy ranged fire. You can also accidentally click on another killerwatt while approaching your target, and be under unexpected ranged damage from the second killerwatt. For low level fighters, damage will be immediate and serious. Fortunately, the portal remains open at all times - if you find yourself under fire, run for the portal and exit the plane, reenter and try again. Because approaching your selected target is crucial, you might want to move in a spiral toward your selected target to avoid clicking its area until you are in melee combat. If you are having trouble managing your fights, disable 'run' and give yourself more time to plan. Drops 100% drops Armour/Weapons Charms Herbs Runes Other Rare drop table drops Universal drops Trivia *The name is a play on "kilowatt", a unit of power, with the word "killer" included to imply their hostility, or that they may give a deadly amount of watts. *During the Enlightened Journey quest, it is revealed that Killerwatts live in the clouds over Gielinor. *In the Balloon transport system, the images of Killerwatts are what they looked like before their graphical update. * Before the evolution of combat, slayers who didn't want to spend the money to consistently use prayer or make multiple trips would often change, skip or remove this monster. However, good tactics and the evolution of combat make these monsters relatively easy to kill. nl:Killerwatt fi:Killerwatt Category:NPCs with multiple Examine options